


this feels like home

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Road Trip, SuperCorp, This is all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara invites Lena to spend the weekend in Midvale with her.





	this feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a 12 hour flight and I'm currently at the airport now waiting for the next flight which is 13 hours so I'm very tired and I hope this isn't bad. This is based on a drabble I wrote a while back, I've just expanded on it.

Kryptonians don’t sweat, or at least that’s been Kara’s experience on earth so far. Right now though, she’s thinking she may have been wrong, her hands damp as she wipes them on her skirt.

Lena, across the room at her desk, looks none the wiser to Kara’s internal battle, a battle with her nerves and mind as she worries over whether it’s weird to invite your best friend back home for the weekend and if she has the guts to actually do it.

A voice that distinctly sounds like Alex’s tells her to just do it.

“Kara?”

Kara looks up from the material that’s fraying under her touch to find Lena watching her with a concerned expression.

Maybe she’s not as oblivious as she’d thought.

“Hmmm?”

“I asked if everything was okay?”

Kara nods vigorously in response, a sign that she is very much _not_ okay.

The concern only grows on Lena’s face and Kara deflates under her gaze, she’s not going to be the cause of unnecessary worry for her friend, Lena has enough to worry about as it is.

 _It’s now or never,_ Alex’s voice tells her.

“Do you want to come to Midvale this weekend with me?”

Surprise flits across Lena’s face before she schools her expression, it’s clear that was the last thing she’d expected Kara to say, she’s even surprised herself that she got the words out.

Alex would be so proud.

“You want me to come to Midvale with you?”

And then in true Kara fashion, she starts to ramble. Maybe Alex wouldn’t be so proud.

“Yeah. I mean only if you want to. Eliza keeps saying I should come visit and I know she wants to see you and you keep saying you want to take some time off work and I know you probably didn’t mean visiting my childhood home but I thought it could be fun to go away together and I could show you where I grew up and-“

Lena’s laugh cuts her off and she realises she may have gone overboard with her words. She’s a writer, she should be better than this.

And she also needs to remember to pause to take a breath while speaking.

“Are you done?” There’s an amused smile playing across Lena’s lips and Kara loves it.

Kara presses her lips together and nods. Before Lena, she didn’t know Kryptonians could blush either.

“Are you sure you want me to come with you?”

Lena’s heartbeat fills her ears, loud and comforting if not slightly concerning with how fast it’s currently beating.

“Of course I do,” Kara smiles. “I can’t think of anything better than spending the weekend with you.”

Somehow, Lena’s heart beats even faster.

Lena smiles too. “Then I’d love to.”

\---

“I’ll drive.”

“Nope, it’s Alex’s car and she’s my sister so I get to drive.”

Lena pulls out her phone. “I’m sure if we ask Alex who she’d prefer driving her car, we both know what she’ll say.”

Kara cheats and uses her speed to snatch the phone from Lena’s hand before she can hit the green button. She knows that Alex won’t pick her.

The pout Lena sends her way almost has Kara handing over the keys so she looks away, pushing down all thoughts of Lena and her lips. But she’s weak and she glances back at her to find wide, almost pleading, eyes on her now.

“You can drive on the way home?” Kara offers. Because she really does want to drive, she doesn’t get the opportunity that often, but she also wants to wipe that look off Lena’s face. She’s pretty sure Lena knows exactly what she’s doing.

“And I can pick the music on the way there?”

Kara beams. “Deal.” She knows Lena’s taste in music is pretty similar to her own, so she’s not going to complain about that.

Kara packs Lena’s suitcase into the back of the car beside hers before they climb into the front seats, Lena playing with the radio as soon as Kara turns the key, setting up music to play from her phone.

Before Kara can indicate into traffic, Lena’s hand on her arm stops her.

“Wait.”

“Did you forget something?”

“No, but-“ Lena’s face breaks into a grin before she can finish her sentence. “You _can_ drive, right?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Yes. With reflexes and speed like mine, I’m pretty sure I’m the best driver there is.”

“That’s not what I heard from Alex.”

Kara scoffs. “Alex is just jealous.”

Lena’s laugh rings through the car as Kara pulls into traffic, just as the Backstreet Boys start to play.

Of course, Kara immediately starts singing along and it takes a couple of songs but by the time NSYNC starts to play, Lena is singing just as loudly beside her.

Their singing stops a few songs later, when Lena pulls out a bag of gummy worms for Kara and then Lena spends several minutes laughing at how excited Kara is by the prospect of food.

She looks over at Lena. She likes getting to see her like this, carefree, hair down, a relaxed smile on her face, a smile that Kara vows she’ll do anything to keep there. She’s going to make sure they do things like this more often, take time off, Lena deserves it.

She’s unable to stop her eyes glancing back to Lena, who’s humming now as she watches the road in front of them, her fingers tapping in time to the music against her thigh.

Not for the first time, the sudden urge to reach out and take Lena’s hand hits her.

_Just do it._

Listening to Alex’s voice got her here in the first place, so what if she were to listen to her again?

Kara’s hand slips from the wheel, falls to the centre console as her eyes flicker between Lena and the road.

“Both hands on the wheel.”

Kara glances to Lena again, sees her serious expression, and moves her hand back to the wheel. She may have won before with getting to drive but she knows she won’t win again. Lena had let her drive, the least she can do is do it properly.

“Thank you.”

Kara glances back to Lena again, because she really just can’t help it, to find a small smile playing on her lips.

Kara’s sure she falls a little bit more in love.

“Eyes on the road.”

“They are.” Kara looks straight ahead.

But then she looks back and Lena catches her. “Are not.”

“I don’t even _need_ to watch the road.”

“Please watch the road.”

She didn’t think that argument would work, it doesn’t work with Alex either, but it was worth a shot.

Kara studiously watches the road again, but it’s a hard task, when Lena looks so darn beautiful beside her, sunglasses on, hair billowing with the now open window.

It’s making Kara regret not asking her to go on a road trip to Midvale sooner.

She just can’t help but look back at Lena. Again.

“Kara,” Lena huffs out a breath. “What’s the matter? Stop staring.”

“You just…” Kara swallows. _Be brave._  “You just look really beautiful. It’s hard not to look at you.”

“Oh.”

She glances back to Lena, even though she’s been told not to. Lena catches her eye and looks away, her cheeks now stained a beautiful red.

Lena glances back after a moment, a smile curving her lips up as she tucks a nervous strand of hair behind her ear. Her heart is beating just as loudly as it had been when Kara had asked her on this trip but it’s the look in her eyes that gives her away, that tells Kara that maybe she’s not the only one who’s fallen for her best friend.

Kara’s hand slips from the wheel again, reaches the distance across the car, this time keeping her eyes straight and _hoping_ she’s not making a mistake.

She finds Lena’s hand, threads their fingers together. Her hand is warm and soft and fits so perfectly in her own.

“Kara?”

Kara turns again to find Lena watching her curiously.

“Both hands on the wheel?”

Lena smiles, gives their joined hands a squeeze as she shakes her head. Are her cheeks even more red than before? Or is it just Kara’s imagination. “No.”

Kara keeps one hand on the wheel and one hand resting in Lena’s lap as they continue driving and if it wasn’t for Kara’s superior senses, she’s sure she would’ve crashed when Lena’s thumb starts soothing over the back of her hand.

“I was thinking,” Kara starts, when she’s got her heartrate back under control, or as in control as it can be when she’s about to ask a question that could change things between them completely. But they only have half an hour left to drive and she’s worried that once they get there, things will go back to normal, that the fact that they’ve spent half the drive holding hands will be forgotten and they’ll go back to being just friends again with no hope of changing that any time soon.

She feels safe right now, safe with her hand in Lena’s, safe with Lena’s steady heartbeat in her ear, safe to voice something she’s been thinking about for a while because she knows no matter what answer Lena gives, they’ll be okay.

“That’s never a good sign,” Lena cuts in.

Kara feels all the tension drain out of her with Lena’s grin. She can do this. It’s just Lena.

Except there’s nothing _just_ about Lena. She’s everything.

“I was _thinking_ ,” Kara starts again, Lena smiling but not stopping her this time. “When we get back to the city, do you want to have dinner with me?”

Lena’s heartrate spikes again.

“Just to be clear,” Lena says. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Kara hopes that Lena doesn’t notice how sweaty her hand suddenly feels as she nods.

“Good.”

“Good? Does that mean your answer is yes?”

Lena lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss to the back of Kara’s. “My answer is definitely yes.”

-

Kara doesn’t stop smiling all weekend, not when Eliza greets them and pulls Lena into a hug just as tight as Kara’s.

Not when Eliza spends all of dinner talking to Lena, asking her every question she can think of while Lena answers them all with a smile she hasn’t seen before.

Not when Lena asks if she wants to go for a walk after dinner and they end up sharing their first kiss under a blanket of stars.

Not when Lena slips into her bed beside her, even though Eliza had made up Alex’s bed for her, and they have to snuggle close because the bed is too small.

And then not when Lena lets her drive home too, only so they can hold hands the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was based on a scene from The Space Between Us.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
